Knight in Shining Dress Shirt
by celloz rule
Summary: A new take on the night Carter abducts Jane. Weller is left with one clue to her disappearance and he will do whatever it takes to get her back, even if it means going rogue. (Blindspot/Jeller one-shot)


"Are you going to get drinks with Patterson tonight?" Kurt asked through the phone.

"Yeah. I'm getting ready to walk out now," Jane replied reaching for her gun to holster it.

"I look forward to seeing you then," Kurt said smiling. Jane froze when she heard some motion coming from the other room.

"One second. I think someone is in my house," she said setting the phone on a nearby table. Jane pulled her gun out and walked slowly towards the front room where the noise had come from. The hair on the back of her neck stood up straight as she prepared to round the corner, gun ready to fire. She stepped quickly and aimed her gun. Two of the three men raised their weapons in response.

"Hello there, Jane Doe," Carter said with an evil tone in his voice.

"What do you want?" Jane asked bitterly.

"Now now, that is no way to greet a guest," he said standing up to pace the dark room. "Why don't you put that gun down and we can talk this through."

"Not a chance," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Have it your way." With a flick of his hand one of the men pulled the trigger. Jane shot the man just as the ends of a taser made contact with her skin sending volts of electricity through her body, knocking her unconscious. "Put her in the car," Carter said walking out the front door, his dark coat billowing behind him. The remaining body guard picked up Jane's limp body and threw her over his enormous shoulder. He walked out and down the street towards a black van and opened the back swinging doors. He place her body on the cold metal floor and duct taped her hands, feet, and mouth before driving off into the night.

* * *

"Jane!" Weller yelled into the phone. He had heard the commotion from the other end. He quickly ran out of his apartment and down to the street. Kurt jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the safe house. Upon his arrival he was greeted by the open house. He pulled out his gun as he approached the building. The front door showed no signs of forced entry, it had just been left wide open. He walked through the door way and did a sweep of the house to ensure it was empty. Once he had declared it clear, he wandered over to the dead body on the floor in the front room. Weller squatted down and studied the features of the man's face as he reached out to check for a pulse. The man was definitely dead.

"Dammit," he said standing up. He had no witnesses as to what happened here. He searched the house looking for any clues as to Jane's disappearance. He found her abandoned phone on a nearby coffee table. The screen was black and it wouldn't turn on. It was as dead as the man in the front room. Kurt inhaled deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do? He paced the hallway trying to think of ways to figure out what had happened. Then he remembered the surveillance system that was installed. The only way to access it though was through the FBI's main system under the ' _Jane Doe'_ file back at the office, and it was only to be viewed if there was a threat to national security. Weller reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. He dialed up Patterson and put her on speaker as he continued to canvas the house.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Patterson I need your help," he stated as he studied the camera facing the front door.

"Where are you? I thought you were coming tonight," she asked.

"I was," he said starting to get frustrated. "Listen I need your help. Something has happened to Jane."

"What happened?"

"I was on the phone with her when I heard gun shots. She's not at the house and there is a body in the front room, and the only way to know what happened is to access the surveillance system in the safe house."

"Kurt, you know I can't let you do that."

"I know. I know. But she needs our help."

"Let me have investigators come check out the scene and maybe we can get something on facial rec. that would lead us to her," Patterson said trying to stay calm.

"Listen to me. She needs our help. That's going to take too long and you know that," he said walking to his car. "I'm going to go gain access to that footage."

"Weller you can't-" she started.

"Watch me," he said before hanging up on her. He started his car and drove to the FBI building. When he got there, he quickly made his way up to Patterson's lab where he sat in front of a computer and tried to gain access to the files. He located the file labeled ' _Jane Doe Case'_ and sifted through the many images of tattoos and data until he found the file labeled ' _Safe House Surveillance System'_. To his dislike, when he tried to open the file it was locked by a password.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he pushed himself away from the desk.

"Weller, you need to stop this," Patterson said appearing behind him.

"Open the file," he demanded.

"You know I can't do that," she said.

"Open the file!" he demanded again, this time pulling his gun out and aiming it at her.

"Alright. Fine," she said stepping up to the desktop. She typed in a password and the file unlocked.

"That one, there," he said pointing to the clip from earlier that night. He watch the scene replay of Carter's men tasing Jane and carrying her off. "Pull up the camera from outside," he said. Patterson changed views as they watched the black van drive off. "Can you run the plate?" he asked.

"Weller..." she said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Your emotions are clouding your judgment. Please put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"The plates," he said angrily. She looked away saddened and ran the plates through the system. They were able to track the van to and abandoned part of town, but no exact address. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but she needs help, and I'm not about to sit around waiting for clues to appear when I know she is in trouble," he said taking a step towards the door.

"You know this will cost you your badge," she said trying to get him to stop. "You don't have to do this you know."

"She's worth my badge," he said taking off towards the dark stairwell that lead to the back of the building.

* * *

Jane awoke to a dark bag over her head. She squirmed trying to free herself, but her waist, hands, and feet were secured to a table. Then suddenly the bag was torn off her head and a bright light stung her eyes.

"It's nice of you to finally join me," said the familiar voice. "Sorry we have to meet again like this. Just so that there is clarity in, uh, in this situation, you are hours away from being put on a plane and sent down a dark hole that only I will know about." Jane struggled to free herself as the man stepped closer to her. "How open you are in our brief time together can radically affect how nice that hole is going to be. So, if I were you, I would, um well, I'd tell the truth. Yeah? Understood? So, first things first. Who are you?" asked Carter.

"I don't know who I am," Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Well, have it your way," Cater said rolling up his sleeves. He walked over to a nearby bucket where he picked up a gallon of water and a black rag. He return to Jane and threw the rag over her face. He popped the lid off of the gallon container and poured water on her face. Jane tried to fight the restraints as the water hit her. She gasped for air as she thrashed against the wooden table. Carter paused and ripped the rag away from her face. Jane lifted her head up as far as she could and spat water out as she gasped for air.

"Who do you work for?" asked the man.

"The FBI," Jane said between deep breaths.

"You know, this could be so easy," he said looking at her evilly. She whimpered and her breathing quickened as he place the soaked rag back over her face. He continued to pour water on her as she grunted and gasped for air. "It's horrible, right? The water just burning in your nose and your lungs. You want to breath but you can't get any air." He again tore the rag away from her pale face as she spat the water out of her mouth and gasped. "So wh-where did you get that fancy ink?"

"I don't know," Jane said angrily.

"See, here's the thing. I think you do," he said pausing. "Again, who are you?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, who sent you to the FBI?"

"No one!" she yelled. Carter didn't hesitate to commence drowning her with water. Then she remembered something. She had seen him before all of this. _"The program's called Orion."_

"Orion," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Carter asked suddenly intrigued.

"Tell me what's Orion?" Jane demanded.

"See, that's not how this works," Carter said setting down the gallon and rag and swapping them for a drill. "You tell me what you know about Orion," he said as he held the whirling drill next to her shoulder. "See, this is gonna hurt." The drill whirled faster as it came closer to her shoulder. The bit made contact with the leather of her jacket and tore a hole through it. Jane struggled to get away, but the end touched her skin. She screamed as the sharp metal dug and twirled in her skin. "What do you know about Orion?" Carter asked pulling the drill away for a moment.

"I don't know," Jane winced as blood poured from the wound.

"You see, you know what it is or else you wouldn't know the name. So tell me what you know about Orion!" he demanded. Jane grunted and screamed more as the drill once again tore into her skin, this time on her abdomen.

"I don't know! I don't know," she said as tears began to cloud her vision.

"I wish you'd just cooperate with me," Carter said waving for his guard to return to the room. The two untied her waist and carried her over by the lamp where a chain hung from the ceiling. Jane struggled to free herself but it was no use. They lifted her arms above her head so that she was hanging by the handcuffs on her wrists, her feet barely touching the ground. Her right arm burned as blood gushed from the open wounds. "Bring me more water," Carter demanded. The man went into the nearby dark room and returned with three more gallons of water. Carter stepped back as he poured the water over Jane's body and on the floor. "This is really going to hurt. So I'd suggest you tell me everything you know," Carter said pulling out a taser. He held it up and lit it to add emphasis to his words. Jane tried to lift her legs up but her arms wouldn't hold her and her stomach burned as it streamed blood. She grunted and whimpered as the Carter approached the water and held the taser next to the puddle. The electricity surged through the water and up into Jane's body. The current ran through her body causing everything to contract in pain. She thought of Kurt and his smile to try to get her mind off of the pain. She knew he would come looking for her. Carter stopped and stepped away smiling at the pain he hand inflicted. Jane hung almost completely limp. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"I-I don't know," Jane said struggling to breath and speak. Carter smiled evilly as he took a step towards the puddle again.

* * *

Kurt left his phone in his locker and swapped it for the burner phone he kept stored away. He made his way quickly downstairs and to his car. As he began driving to the last known location of the van, he reached over and pulled out the GPS system in his car. There were a few sparks as the cords disconnected. Now there was no following him. He had gone dark. He drove threw the streets of New York until he got to the interstate taking him north. He stayed on it until he got to the remote part of up-state New York. He knew nearby there was an old abandoned factory. He drove up to the chain link fence with barbed wire that surrounded the complex. Weller found the vehicle entrance and drove in. He flipped his head lights off as to try to not be seen. As he drove, he spotted the black van. He park around the corner so that no one would see him approaching. Kurt jumped out of his car and readied his gun. Then he made his way towards the building like he would have if it were him and his team, but this time he was on his own. No back up. Just him and the rounds he had. As he got closer to the metal building, he noticed a man in a black trench coat standing out front. Kurt aimed his gun and fired at the man. The three rounds Kurt fired hit their target, and the man fell dead. He rushed over and kicked the gun away and check for a pulse. Dead. Weller rushed to the van and flung open the back doors. It was empty. He took a deep breath as he turned to face the substantial warehouse before him. He didn't know if Jane was in there, but he had to find out.

The cool air of the night filled his lungs as Kurt entered the empty building. It was pitch black as he tried to see what was before him. He could make out a few pieces of metal and old machinery. As he neared the back of the compound, he notice a small ray of light peering out from under a nearby door. Weller approached it cautiously, bracing himself for whatever was behind the door. He placed his left hand on the cold metal handle and held his gun up with his right. In one fell swoop he opened the door. There was no one behind it, just a stair case with more light at the bottom. Kurt stepped on the first platform and the flooring creaked under him. He made a face at how stupid he was. He continued down carefully, trying to avoid weak spots in the flooring. He froze when he heard the familiar voice of Carter.

"Who are you and where did you come from?!" Carter yelled.

"I don't...know," Jane said weakly. When Kurt heard the weak voice of Jane, rage surged through his veins. His heart stopped when he heard the sound of electricity and the cries of the woman he loved. This was going to end now. He stepped into the dimly lighted room and aimed his gun at Carter.

"Put the taser down!" Kurt demanded. The evil man reached for the gun on his hip but Weller shot him before he had the chance. Carter fell to the ground, his blood mixing with the water he had poured. Kurt rushed to kick the gun and taser away from the man. He checked for a pulse. He was dead. Kurt rushed over to Jane and lifted her limp body off of the chain. She was barely conscious. She moaned in pain as Weller picked her up in his arms.

"Shh. I have you," he said carrying her over to the table. He laid her down so he could assess the extent of her injuries. He boiled with anger and disgust and wanted to throw up when he saw what he had done to her. She had cuts across her face, her lips were swollen, there was dried blood around her nose and mouth, there were the wounds from the drill in her arm and stomach, and who knows what the electricity had done to her. Then he noticed that she was still hand cuffed. Kurt turned to Carter and checked his pockets for the key. He found it and returned to Jane. He quickly unlocked the restraints and threw them to the side.

"Weller," Jane moaned in pain, barely able to speak, move, or open her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't try to speak. I have you," he said picking her up. He tried to fight back the tears as he carried her, one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, up the stairs and through the building out to his car. She shivered as the cold air hit her went skin. He placed her gently in the passenger's seat and reclined the chair back some to make her comfortable. Her head rotated limply to the side as she sat there. Weller tore his jacket off and wrapped it over her trying to warm her before rushing to the driver's side and took off towards the hospital. "Hang in there. We're almost there," he'd tell her often. Every once in a while she would let a little moan escape her lips. Kurt flew into the hospital parking and rushed to her side of the car. He opened the door and gently lifted her up and out. He rushed her into the ER where he was greeted by doctors and nurses ready to help. He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw the FBI agents waiting there with their guns ready once they saw him. The medical staff rushed to his aide and took Jane off on a gurney. One nurse asked Weller what had happened and he told her the extent of what he had seen and heard. She quickly rushed off to inform the doctor.

"Agent Weller, you're under arrest," one FBI agent said slowly approaching him. Kurt didn't try to resist. He turned around and knelt down with his hands on his head as and agent put him in handcuffs. They escorted him out of the building and drove him to the FBI building where he was held in the interrogation room. After what seem like an eternity, Mayfair entered the room looking disappointed. Kurt looked at her expecting to get it. She just looked at him confused and disappointed.

"What were you thinking? You know that was against protocol. And holding Patterson at gunpoint? Forcing her to give you access to information that was above your pay grade? You should surrender your badge right now for what you did," she scolded. Kurt looked at the white table, not wanting to make eye contact with his boss. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He looked up reluctantly. They held eye contact for a moment before she walked over to him. She unlocked his restraints and set the key on the table. He looked up at her confused. "But I know why you did it. If it wasn't for you Jane would probably be dead. She needs you right now. She should be getting out of surgery soon. We can talk about your actions later." He looked at her even more confused. "Go before I change my mind," she said pointing towards the door. Kurt stood and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he said embracing her. Mayfair sighed and her shoulders relaxed.

"Go," she said calmly. Weller left the building and took a cab to the hospital. When he got there, he was directed to the ICU where Jane was recovering. He stared through the glass sliding doors into the room. There she laid, weak and broken. He slowly slid the door to the side and entered the cold room.

"She's lucky, you know. She sustained some pretty serious injuries," the nurse informed before leaving the two alone. Kurt pulled a nearby chair over to the side of the bed. He sat down studied her pale face. Her features were distorted from the swelling, but it was still beautiful. He reached his hand up and brushed some of her black hair out of her face. She still managed to take his breath away. He held her hand and watched as she rested.

"They say you're beaten up pretty bad," he said. "They say that you're lucky to still be here. You have the will to live." He looked at the white sheets trying to gather his thoughts. "I did some pretty significant things to get to you. I even held Patterson at gunpoint," he said beginning to choke up. "She told me, she told me that I would lose my badge for what I did, but I didn't care. I couldn't lose you," he said starting to tear up. "You mean too much to me. I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you. I love you," he said kissing her hand has a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too," she said weakly. He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw her looking back at him. "I don't... know what... I would've down without you. Is Carter... is Carter dead?" she asked struggling to speak. A coughing spell hit her, causing her chest to hurt more.

"Shh. Try to relax," he soothed. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Come, lay next to me," she asked trying to move over. He stood up and laid next to her on the bed. He stretched his arm out so that she could curl up into the crook of his arm. She relaxed as he held her close.

"I love you Kurt," she said drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too," he said smiling as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
